freedomfactionfandomcom-20200215-history
Updates
UPDATES Build 1.2 Beta Davatria Minor Bug Fixes Recon and Diplomat abilities fixed Urban Assault Team now calls down Falmakers Fixed Lord of the Silver Bow killing itself with Point Blanc The Fifth Dominion Upgrades have been finished for the Fifth Dominion Introduced the "Medic" and "Repair" Bunkers Iievius Minor Bug Fixes Fal'shia This faction has been placed on hiatus Build 1.1 Beta 'Frozen Plains is now playable!' The thrilling map of the Frozen Plains has reached its first testable beta stage. Currently it is a 1v1 map but will be turned into a 2v2 / FFA map very soon. With 2 factions completed , it is time for the old rivals Davatria and The Fifth Dominion to fight it out on these desolate plains. DAVATRIA VS THE FIFTH DOMINION Beta Testing 3/02/2013 11:00 AM - 2:00PM Channel: The Brotherhood of the Dark Path Server: South East Asia Minor Notes -Custom Loading Screen Background has been removed to prevent loading lag Build 1.07 Beta (ie ONE HELL OF A PATCH) Davatria - Unit costs have been fixed - Death Panzer Command and Chaos Elite Company have received new models - Fixed Entriel flight glitch - Seraphs and Engels can now acctually carry units. The Fifth Dominion - Buildings have been completed - Unit costs have been fixed - All units except Supercarrier is finished - Upgrades 60% done - Radiant Sister added Iievius - Scouting Legion and Lacerator fixed and implemented - Hardlight Holoworker reworked and balanced - Knight of Arondight recieved a new skill set and has been fixed - Atlas, Inferno Fighter Implemented implemented Fal'shia - Flaming Fist, Rifle of the Flame, Engineer of the Flame, Ranger, Warrior of the Flame, Flame Gunner, Speed Demon, Swordfish, Dagger APC, Shockwave MBT, Sharpshooter Tank Destroyer have been implemented - Flame Tank Hunter has been scrapped - Faction is currently in critical reworking stage Misc -Load skill has been fixed on all transports - Developer Iseeyouinthenight has a massive headache and will be ridiculously snappy if you harass him. Build 1.061 Beta The Fifth Dominion - Minor tooltip changes on all units of the faction. Davatria - Minor tooltip changes - Rapture Mines have been moved to Davatrian Light Recon from SIIRCTW. - Recon ability MDX stealthsuit now requires MDX stealth suit upgrade before it is activated. (150/ 50) - SIIRCTW have received two new abilities: - Ensnare : The SIIRCTW traps the targeted unit with a net that disables electronic systems. - Wreath Darts : Powerful poisonous darts which will slow organic units by 75%, and reduce attack damage and attack speed by 100% for 7 seconds (3 for heroes). This ability costs 175 energy out of 300 energy. Townhall ability Counter Strike Global Offensive can only create 4 SIIRCTW from infiltrated structures. Build 1.06A Beta The Iievian faction has recieved a new unit named the Lacerator, designed for against melee infantry. Fal'shia has recieved its first units. Some units have been scrapped and replaced/merged in order to make the faction less bland. Build 1,06 Beta The faction of Davatria is being remade to feel more like a post Calamity Davatria The concept of the will of Skysm is being implemented to change the playstyle and to ? create more unique faction. Units can now recieve a blessing of a Skysm which applys a buff depending on element. Some? structures can be converted into elementals which movel slowly but have huge amounts of hitpoints. This requires the research ( Path of the Enlightened) from the Life Fountain. The Death Panzer Command can be converted into a shadow reaper (will be worked out later) The Life Fountain can be converted into a mobile healing ancients called Asdrawil but cannot produce units or upgrades whilst moving and has a reduced healing rate when mobile. In this mode he heals at itselfat high rate 12HP/s (Lik'dori Skin ) The Void? Arsenal - Can be transformed into a Void Collosus? (Need I say more?) Build 1.05 Beta Dominion has recived their heroes! Grand Master - Durable Support Hero. Has Healing Wave,, Reincarnation, Inquisitor - Anti - Caster Hero , Has Feedback, Mana Burn, Hand of God, Silence Purifier Lancer -Mobile Support , harassment hero. - Acid Bomb, Demolisher, Mirror Image, General - Heavy Melee Hero, Avatar, Thunderclap, Shockwave, Critical Strike Iievius has recieved their first units Femriat Winged Femriat Tank Hades Walker Kycier Walker Stalker Build 1.04 Beta Davatira: THE FACTION IS FINISHED ! Davatira has been finished and is now avaliable for testing Fixed a minor bug where the " Wing Commander" could call down 12 Falmakers and 2 Battle Axes. Seraph Cloak has been made permanent. (This is open to change) Fixed a bug where the ":Life Fountain of Salvation" would not appear to be build due to tech requirements. Discovered a minor abuse where, the altar of Skysm could collect lumber. The FIfth Dominion This faction is 60 % complete. Most units have been implemented. Created a new unit the " Sucubus" Tank Sucubus Tank - Long Range , fast moving Anti Tank platform which can be " locked down" to provide fast firing rate.